


More than meets the eye

by NeverNotConfused



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DC Comics
Genre: Edward Nygma Backstory, F/M, Fae Edward Nygma, Genderswap Riddler, I kinda want to make it a full story, POV Edward Nygma, Pome - Freeform, should i make this a full story?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverNotConfused/pseuds/NeverNotConfused
Summary: Gotham had a cryptid not the first. Not the last. Many more to unpack. None of them together. All on their own. Nothing but fear and to hold their own with on where to call home. Stalking the streets. Twisting and Turning. A woman of mysteries is always lurking.
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma, Riddler/Scarecrow, scriddler - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	More than meets the eye

Eliza Nygma was what the name implied an Enigma. You may know about her father, her childhood, her age, her occupation, her favourite colour, her name or do you really? Have you heard the whole story? Have you heard the tail? 

She's a mystery that you have the clues and hints too but is still un-solvable

  
The kicker? She knows what she's doing, she knows what you know. There was more than meets the eye when it came to Eliza Nygma. It didn't help that her past was coming back to finish a job that she started

  
The mystery of the woman, a tail never told not many know. Maybe only one but does it really count when they are also on the run, a story never told, a story never read, a story heard. She liked it that way, a mystery through the ages, no one really knew what she was really thinking. A mind full of nothing but everything at the same time, if anyone were to enter they be lost in no time. A mystery to all but herself, the way that she prefers but does it really help? 

  
The past she can run but not for long, her people don't forget as she runs along. A crime for one but never forgotten, her past will haunt her until she is nothing, no one knows why she's truly running. They can whisper and guess but none will be right as her past is more complicated than first meets the eye, thoughts will prevail until she breaks but can a scarecrow save her from her fate

  
His hand stretched out, as a friend as more, his intentions pure. First hesitation but soon trust. A fae and a Scarecrow in love

~~~~~~~

Thinking of making this a full story, might do so, what do you think?


End file.
